Burning Thorns
by Meemerdd
Summary: Everyone thinks Flora is weak, and without her friends around... completely helpless. Maybe there right? Maybe that's why she's never been alone with a villain? Or maybe, there dead wrong, what happens when Baltor thinks he can take advantage of the, "weakest" fairy? What will he learn about who this strong nature fairy, really is? Please R&R! Rated T just in case!
1. How Strong, exactly?

_"Is she an actress?"_

"No, not yet, but, you'd assume that was the case with how much time she'll be spending at that theatre."

Bloom was half-way out the door of the theatre, before looking at Flora standing just inside with a gentle smile on her face. They had braught her to the auditions on Earth, but, Flora had stated she wanted to stay here a little longer, and Stella was practicually dragging the other girls out the door, to go shopping for there opening night dresses, everyone was positive that Flora would get the part, who wouldn't give the part to sweet, innocient, helpless Flora? Stella was becoming very impatient with Bloom now, but, Bloom still had a question to ask first, "Flora, you sure you'll be okay without us?"

"I'll be fine Bloom, just have some paperwork to fill out," Flora turned around, heading towards the front desk to fill out the paperwork, the theatre was empty except for her now, she looked back at Bloom, "besides, I'm a fairy, I can handle myself."

Bloom nodded her head, though she biit her lip lightly, finually being pulled out of the doorway by the other girls, as the door quickly swinged closed with a loud thud. To say Bloom was still just a little bit worried about Flora, being alone, was an understatement. She wasn't saying Flora couldn't handle herself, well actually, that's exactly what she was saying, but, she couldn't just lurk around Flora constantly to protect, who, the other girls still kind of considered the helpless and fragile little fairy. What villain did Flora encounter alone? None, as far as all they knew.

Flora very carefully sat down into the seat at the desk, starting to boredly fill the paperwork out, little details the theatre knew by now anyway. When she heard a crash, not just any kind of crash, the crash itself sounded unnatural, she looked up, it was coming from the prop wing, she was not yet aloud back there. She sighed, it was probably nothing, and turned back to the paperwork, continuing to fill it out, trying to ignore the thought of checking what the crash was.

When the crash came once again, Flora set the pen down, heading towards the door upstairs into the prop wing, she took a quick look around, make sure nobody saw her entering here, she would defiently lose the part, and probably not be aloud back for other auditions. Before turning the door knob open and stepping into the darkened room, the first thing she tried to do was find a light switch, but, she couldn't quite locate one, instead carefully using a spell she learned from Stella, usually used to help her plants, making a little miniature sun in her hand.

She started looking around for the cause of the crashing noises, there where plastic swords she passed, and masks,l there where crowns and styrofoam painted to appear as walls, but, she stopped in front of a bizarre thorned vine plant, though she coould tell it was fake, not a reeal plant, it still gave out a sort of, life force. From right behind her, she heard a little mew, turning around quickly in shock, before she smiled, kneeling down beside the sandy cat sitting there. "Oh, you scared me sweetie, you must have been making those crashing noises, didn't you sweetie?" She didn't expect the cat to answer or anything, she just spoke to it anyways.

But the cat, seemed to grin, right before hearing a loud noise from behind her, it was the vines, that quickly bounded her against the wall, by her arms, the little sun poofing away. She tried to transform, but, there was some sort of magic on the vines themselves, the fake vines where in fact alive, though not like a plant. She watched the light come on, before watching the cat slowly shift up into a man, not just any man... Baltor. "Yes, it was me making those crashing noises little fairy."

"Baltor, what are you doing out? We locked you up!" Flora glaired, which wasn't common for her at all, but, this was Baltor they where talking about, holding her prisoner, escaped, somehow, from his prison.

"It took awhile, yes dear, quite awhile, but, there isn't a prison that can hold me very long, shouldn't you know that?" Baltor strocked her cheek, despite the fact Flora was attempting to pull away to the side, thorns cutting her arms more as she moved, before turning around,his hair whipping Flora in the face, "anyways, I have something for you, I expect you to eat it."

He turned to face her again, a single bite of some sort of meat on the end of a fork, with an excited smile across his face, though Flora's face destorted to pure disgust. "What is that? I don't eat meat, especially meat from psychopathic villains like you Baltor."

He frowned slightly, "I didn't expect you to stand up for yourself, but, you'll eat it, sooner or later, or you'll starve, I guess that's your choice."

"Well, I guess you just have to watch me starve then." Flora muttered, trying to look away from him.

"What!? Your the helpless little fairy of nature! You can't contradict me!" He pressed it againsst her lips, only to watch her curl them in against his will, making it impossible to force her to eat it, "you have to submit to it sometime! You can't keep this up long fairy! Your to weak!"

"You'd be suprised how strong I actually am." Flora stated.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! And ideas are welcome!**


	2. Trees

_"I never expected her to be so stubborn, if only she wasn't, that would make everything so much easier. I'll break her, I swear, I'll break her soon."_

It had been around, five days of this by now, and it was obvious Flora was starving, but, still refused to eat the odd meat, and it was, by now, getting on Baltor's nerves beyond breaking point. Baltor came back into the room, watching Flora intently as she continued to struggle against the prop vines, unable to escape, and it just seemed to cause her more pain every time she moved, blood dripping to the floor He smirked, walking up, holding that little bite of meat on the fork still, holding it inches from her mouth, "Flora, I know you're hungry, take a bite, just a little bite, and then I'll get you something else, I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have to."

"Sure you do, Baltor, after all, you're the evil sorcerer of the dragon's flame, you live to watch people in pain." Flora said, in a slightly exhausted voice, though it still had that sweet ring to it everyone was so used to from Flora, like honey.

"Fine, it brings me pleasure to watch you in pain, happy fairy!? You going to eat it now!?" Baltor's attempt to sound at ease melted away, he was angry and impatient, but mostly shocked by the fact he couldn't get the little fairy to eat it, it was Flora after all, he expected this to be easier then getting all three of the trix to fall for him, which he successfully did tell they turned on him, the nerve.

Flora smiled slightly, yes, she was the sweet fairy everyone expected her to be, but you'd be crazy not to think Baltor's temper wasn't the slightest bit amusing, "No."

"Why won't you?" Baltor had raised his hand, hitting Flora across the face, but still not seeing tears running along her cheeks like he expected, she was right, he would be surprised at how strong she could be, just not to eat a piece of meat.

"I told you already Baltor, I don't eat meat," Flora said, her eye twitched slightly from the pain of the hit, but, she wouldn't show it to him for a single second, trying to prove to him, and maybe a little to herself, that she was stronger then everyone assumed. "Besides, that's probably not normal meat anyways, there's got to be some weird reason why you want me to eat it so badly, and why is that Baltor? Why?"

The fact she was so calm, collected, strong like some sort of tree just made Baltor more and more angry at her, no one could actually be this calm in a situation like that, that's not how it could work, this, this wasn't possible. "I'll tell you, if you eat it."

"Oh?" Flora asked, before finally taking it off of the fork into her mouth, to the great relief of Baltor and started to chew it, watching a smirk appear across Baltor's face.

He stroked her cheek, as he spoke, "that's a good little flower, that bite of meat was made with a spell, your right, not a normal piece of meat, not entirely meat at all. Made with a droplet of my blood, it'll soon take effect, making you my slave."

Flora hadn't actually stopped chewing to swallow, no, she wouldn't do that, spitting it out and watching it hit his eye, "kind of a good idea, Baltor, I was more or less thinking poison, but, I guess not that."

He whipped it off of his eye, glairing down at Flora, before he started to smile a large, disturbing smile, "no one gives you the credit you deserve, little flower, your friends don't, I've seen how they treat you as, helpless without their help, and yet, I think now, I believe, they're going to helpless without yours. I doubt that little boyfriend of yours even gives you the respect you deserve." He was running his hands through her hair, still smiling in a way that made Flora oddly uncomfortable.

"So? What if they do? That doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters now, is, I'm getting out of here Baltor, and you, you won't make me into a slave, and I won't betray my friends." Flora said again, this time, there was something on her voice, something even she hadn't heard before, anger maybe? No, it couldn't just be anger, maybe pure hatred? Maybe something else?

Baltor moved his hands up through her hair, cupping them around her cheeks, "it does matter now, I can give you the respect you deserve, and all you have to do is help me, help me seek my revenge."

"I'd never help anyone do something so horrorible, for respect, or anything else they could offer, revenge? Against my friends of all people? It's wrong Baltor, it's against nature, you can decide now, decide now to turn your life around, just because you where created by evil, doesn't mean you should be evil." Flora attempted to pull away, this time, she actually was crying, she wasn't going to admit it, but, a little part of her kept saying, how much she wanted him to agree, let her help him turn himself around.

Baltor pulled back, again with shock, no more attempting to flatter Flora into helping him, he was to confused, "I've, hurt you, and you haven't cried, tortured you with thorns in your arms, I've hit you, even burned you, and you haven't cried about any of that, but now, now you cry?"

She looked back up at him, "I can endure pain, but, more importantly, I believe in second chances, emotions make me cry, not pain, I can help you, help you be who you should have always been, something those witches never expected, a _real_ child of the dragon's flame. When a tree falls, it still has so many second chances, many little seeds that will plan themselves in the ground."

"Yes, many, many seeds," Baltor nodded, he couldn't quite believe he was agreeing with the little fairy, but, she made so much sense. "But an Oak tree never holds a Willow seed."

"Unless Baltor, unless the willow seed blew from a nearby willow into the grasp of the oak." Flora said, using the same trees, just to point out, Baltor was a good seed, blown into a bad tree, as it where.


	3. The Time Lily?

"It's time to wake my little flower, I brought you something." Baltor whispered into Flora's ear, as she slowly started to blink her eyes open, wincing at the pain the movement against the vines caused. Staring Baltor straight in the eyes as he continued, "I brought you something to eat, I'm sure it will... satisfy." He made a slightly disgusted face at the carrot, but held it up anyways. "Wouldn't want you to starve, now would we?"

Flora stared blankly at the carrot for awhile, before gently closing her eyes, trying to make contact with it, it was picked, but still, if she reached out hard enough, there was a chance she could end up speaking to it. After awhile of listening to the carrot, ramble on about this and that, a talkative little carrot, ready to go. She opened her eyes, biting into it, still looking cautiously at Baltor.

"That's a good tulip dear," Baltor grinned, stroking his hand through her hair again, before turning around, "I know your probably getting pretty tired of this whole, mess, little flower, I know I'm tired, but I can't let you go just on the word you'll be helping me, helping me destroy Bloom. No, that will never due, but still, haven't found the perfect spell to trick you yet, I will though, you can count on that."

Flora watched him, it wasn't like there was any good comment to add in now, this kind of silence, was exactly why, she melted into the background. "You could always be nice about it Baltor, forget about revenge."

He darted back around, the very tips of their noses touching as he glared down at her again, "you don't seem to get it, do you? I can't just forget my revenge, I will bring to Bloom, what Bloom deserves, and you will help me." Baltor then pulled away, walking to a seat, "but for now, little mocking jay, you'll entertain me, sing."

"Sing?" Flora blinked a few times, "why would I sing?"

"Yes, I'm sure your singing voice is sweet and angelic, like the song birds from Linphea, Linphea right?" Baltor wasn't exactly waiting for an answer though, he had done his research, and he knew Linphea was right, "_please_, something soft, sweet, maybe something you heard growing up? Down on Linphea?"

Flora blinked again, as this time the color of his aura, wavered slightly with the rare word gracing his tongue, _please_, and she smiled, maybe he didn't see that it was probably possible to bring out the good in him, eventually. Deciding to sing, mostly, she wanted to encourage his slightly better behavior, clearing her throat, before beginning:  
_"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine._

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine."

She continued to watch closely for his reaction, as he stood up and came back over, lighting his finger on fire and holding it half an inch from her cheek. "What was that? Some kind of spell? I'll burn you, I will right on your cheek if I need to teach you a lesson Flora."

"Sweetie, it was just a song, calm down," Flora started, not moving her head an inch, didn't want to accidently hit the fire, "besides, I can't use magic right now anyways. Anyways, it was just a song my mother sung me, about some no existing power of Linphea; everyone knows that it's just a legend."

He pulled his finger away, "just a legend? How can you be sure? Maybe I can take this power, what did you sing? Make the clock reverse? That's not plausible, or maybe, now it is, maybe I can be the master of time!" Flora swore she'd never actually be able to see Baltor in such an excited state, he seemed worse than Stella right for that second. "Just need to find my way to Linphea, thank you Flora." Embracing Flora in his arms, thorns trying to tug her back against the wall, causing an obvious pained noise before he let go.

The pain was still clear on her face, and in her voice as she spoke, "I guess that's, _nice_ and all Baltor, but the flower, it's just a legend, every planet has a legend about some amazing power, and I only know one as true, the Dragon Fire, Linphea's little legend, passed down, is the Time Lilly, it most likely doesn't exist."

The anger built back up inside him, glairing her down again, before catching some dripped blood on his finger off the vine, licking it off. "Of course you'd say that flower, you're working for the other side, you don't want me to be master, master of time, or maybe count, count of time. Maybe in a different time, you could be my countess." Rubbing her cheeks, with a little more of her own blood, an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure what kind of girl in their right mind would want to be your countess Baltor." Flora shook her head, pulling back away from him.

"I think you'd be surprised Flower, very surprised at how many ladies would defiantly want to be my Countess, and sooner or later, you'll be one of them Flora, just you wait." Baltor smirked turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Flora called, before biting her lip, she really didn't want to ask him for anything, but asking, was defiantly worth a shot.

"Yes?" Baltor turned back around, his smirk just becoming wider as he walked back to her, wiping the blood back off of her cheek, "what is it?"

"Well, is there any possible way," She started, looking away from him, this might show her as week, but, it was worth a shot, "I wanted to know, if there was some other way for you to hold me prisoner? You know something that didn't make me bleed so much?"

Baltor let out a laugh, "I guess I can put it under consideration then? Or not, it is up to me here."

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so loved! I'll keep updating this as frequently as possible; as it seems you guys love it so much.  
Also, forgot, the song is from Tangled, not mine! (sadly.)**


	4. Last First Kiss

"Here, I've got a better prison for you flower," Baltor smirked, taking the two vines off the wall and dragging Flora towards a large cage, her being forced to follow after him due to the thorns that would otherwise dig deep into her arms and just make her bleed a little bit more. He pushed her inside, closing the door of the cage behind them, starting to unwrap the thorns from around her arms, "better?"

Flora gave him a slight glare, "I guess it's a little better, it's not hurting as much." She was watching Baltor as he started unwrapping the thorned vines on one of her arms. "Uhhh, thanks, I guess, what's this cage even for anyways?"

"That, flower, is a good question," He added with a smirk, slipping his finger by accident across one of the thorns, wiping the blood on her lip as she attempted to turn away from it. "I designed it myself, sense you so easily bled, it's designed to num your powers, only yours, not mine."

"Oh, yeah," Flora said in a sarcastic voice, with a roll of her eyes as Baltor finished removing the vine from one arm and throwing it aside, his eyes widened as he stared, Flora noted the slight falter in his aura again.

"Flora! Your arm! It looks horrid!" He touched one of the scratches, watching her cringe a little in pain from the touch, looking away from him again. Before his aura returned to normal and he pulled away, starting to take the vine off the other arm, "like I care."

"I know you don't really care Baltor, no surprise there." Flora muttered, shaking her head, as her honey-blonde hair flew everywhere. Baltor just seemed to smirk in response to her, she returned with a growl from the back of her throat.

"Is this little flower a kitty cat now?" He asked with a laugh, "anyways, it doesn't matter what you say anymore, I believe I've almost found the location of the Time Lily."

Flora let out a gasp, "but, it doesn't exist! It's not a real power! It's just from old stories, it can't possibly be real."

"As soon as I find the fabeled flower power precious, I'll show you." Baltor added again, with a slight growl of his own.

"I guess you no longer need me then, right?"Flora added in as the second vine came off and she started stretching her arms, "you can let me go now?"

Baltor laughed a bit more, throwing the vine off to the side of the cage with the other one, "not necessarily, can't have you telling the girls I've returned, now can we? And maybe I've got other plans for you."

Flora moved a little bit away from Baltor with worry, he seemed to have a very desturbing smirk across his face as he watched her, "what's that even supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on little flower, I've always wanted to try this on somebody, and now, I can." Baltor smirked, giving Flora a long kiss. "Goodbye." Before heading out of the cage and making sure the door was locked right behind himself.

"Baltor!" Flora yelled after him, but, he was already to far away to care. She sighed, sitting down and staring at the floor of her cage, "Baltor," she muttered in a whisper under her breath this time.

"Hey, Flora," Musa knocked on the door to Flora's room and waited for a few minutes, before heading inside, holding a mug in her hands, "I was wondering if you could make me some of that herb- wow." The mug hit the floor, breaking into a bunch of little pieces on the floor, as she looked around with obvious worry. At the plants, that where wilting up from being ignored, "Guys! We've got problem!" She called out, her throat was horse and it hurt, but, that didn't matter right now.

"Oh gosh Musa! What's the matter, I was going to come in there in a minute for one of Flora's hair treatments as soon as I chose the perfect dress for my date tonight! Couldn't whatever it is possibly wait?" Stella came storming into the room with a frown on her face, giving Musa a quick death glare.

"No, Flora's missing." Musa shook her head as Stella laughed a bit, Layla walking in behind the two.

"Seriously? Your worried because Flora's off in the park somewhere?" Stella was laughing, turning back around to leave again.

"No Stella, Musa's right, Flora wouldn't let her plants be in such obvious pain if she was just out, she's missing." Layla added, starting to water the plants.

"Oh, err, I guess that's why she's been extra quite this past week then." Stella muttered, biting her lip, "what do you think happened to her?"

"I bet she's scared, whatever happened." Bloom added in as Tecna and her entered the room.

"Come on girls, maybe we should give Flora some credit, she might not be scared." Layla added as she finished, the plants look much happier but had a bit of a sad, wilting look. "She might be thinking of a way to get back right now."

"Or not, there's some sort of magical barrier stopping my tracking device from locating her, I think it's safe to say she's in trouble." Tecna said in a matter of fact tone, closing her little laptop.

"Techna! What? You put a tracking device inside Flora?" Musa got her turn to glare at somebody, at Techna.

Who was scratching the back of her head, "Well, I put them in all of you, in your sleep." There where a few growls from most of the girls, after all, what would you do if you found out your friend put a tracking device inside of you?

Before Bloom raised her hands, "it doesn't matter, we've gotta find her, after all, being kidnapped is _my_ job."

"Yeah! Even Flora doesn't have the right to steal that thunder from Bloom!"Stella added in, "_and_, at the same time, make me cancel a date with schnuckums."

"Calm down girls, I'm sure Flora didn't attend to steal Bloom's thunder, I bet she didn't even want to get kidnapped." Layla said, holding the hands between the two girls.

"Just a little farther," Flora muttered, fingers inches away from the keys as she stretched her arm through the cage bars, only to hit the bar by accident and fall, retracting her arm, wincing in pain. It wouldn't of hurt so much, if…. If it wasn't for those horrid vines. If only she didn't get hurt, then maybe, just maybe she could actually escape.


	5. Childhood

**This chapter is dedicated to Flamechild1998 I got the entire idea for this chapter by reading his/her review! Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I love you guys all so much for loving my story! :P**

_What's wrong with her? She's not the little weak flower I was expecting to deal with, she's... odd._

Baltor came back into the room, an angry look on his face, his shirt was burned through, and his skin had a horrorible burn. With a wooden bowl full of chilled water, and a sponge, opening the door into the cage and sitting down on the small bed inside Flora, cringing everytime he dabbed the burn with the sponge. "I hate this!"

"Here, wait Baltor, let me help with that." Flora pulled the sponge out of his hand, despite the fact he tried to pull it back away, starting to gently dab at the burn. "You can't easily reach here you know."

"I know, you shouldn't be helping me though, you're my….." Baltor stopped there with an angry grunt.

"Enemy? I know, but I also know what pain is, I've had experience sweetie." Flora said with a slight smile, there was a little quiver again, quiver of his aura, making her smile widen just a slight bit more.

"Well, I guess your right, experience with pain…." He cringed again, and she quickly pulled the sponge away, before dabbing again in the same place.

"So, what happened to you?" Flora asked as she wrung the sponge out and dipped it back in the bowl, not daring to look back up into Baltor's face again.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past, what's in the past is in the past." Baltor growled a bit, looking away from her again.

"But sometimes Baltor, people really need to talk about the past, that includes you." Flora added, looking back up at him with a frown.

"Well, I don't think I should tell you about the burn flower, but…." Baltor sighed, still stairing at the floor. "Maybe I can tell you about my past, more specificually, my childhood.  
I never really thought my mothers loved me, or even cared what happened to me one way or another, all I really knew, was I wasn't born, I was created. Created to be an evil super weapon, and they would never let me forget that, I never felt like I was an actual child, I just grew tell I was old enough to be there evil puppet like thing. You know, we never ever did anything fun together, unless, you call shotting fireballs at my feet 'family fun.' When they wheren't doing that, they actually locked me up in a cage, that didn't matter, soon enough I learned a lock picking spell, and snuck out, messing around with there stuff while they wheren't there, and this went on for months before they realized, after all, they gave me no real attention at all. After they did find out, they put a charm on the cage, I couldn't get back out, not with a spell at least. Took me awhile to pick the lock tell I was out of the cage, you know, but, I really did it. That's the basic story of my childhood, always trying to escape there hate, they hated me."

"Why, why did you do what they said once you where old enough then?" Flora stopped for a second, tilting her head to the side.

"Because, they said they could destroy me if I didn't, after that, well, I myself became evil." Baltor smirked as he turned back up towards Flora with a slight laugh up at her, "wheren't expecting that answer, where you?"

"I know your evil now, that doesn't mean you always will be, and you'd be surprised what I expect these days." Flora said with a shrugg and a sigh.

"Are you saying you can turn me good? Before I take over the universe?" Baltor said, laughing a little harder. "Nice, a jokester, makes you a little more fun of a prisoner."

"I'm not joking, I'm dead serious." Flora said with another sigh, "and soon enough you'll realize it sweetie."

"No! I'm evil, to the very center of my soul! And there's nothing you, or anyone else can do to change that about me." Baltor stood back up, dumping the water over and yanking the sponge out of her hands, throwing it away.

"Your in denial Baltor, I've seen it, all of it, you have a warm center deep inside that could heart of yours." With those words Baltor hit her again across the face, storming out of the cage with another grunt, locking the door behind him.

"Someone with a heart would never ever do that Flora! Never! Don't you dare say those kind of things ever again! I don't want to hear it!"

Flora was crying slightly, but didn't make a single noise, "you'd be surprised what people with hearts do to hife there real emotions from others, Baltor. Surprised the kind of things people say and do to hide all kinds of emotions."

He turned back around to face her, looking through the bars, "I'm not one of those people Flora, I'm not."

"Everyone does it at least a little bit Baltor, that includes you, you might not have been born human, but you count, you count as human, even if you're a wizard." Flora added, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"You don't Flora."

"Oh I do, I defiantly do."

Baltor turned his head to the side, "wh-what!? But you don't seem... well, like someone who would keep any secrets Flora!"


	6. Transition Back To The Story

"Hey, I was wondering, could I speak to Flora? We haven't spoken in awhile, and I think her phone is dead..." Below sounded worried from the other side of the phone, it wasn't like Flora not to call and make sure everything was alright. She cared to much not to, at least, until recently.

"Yeah, she's missing buddy." Stella said that as if she was informing him what color the carpet was.

"what!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?" If you couldn't tell he was shocked, something was wrong.

"Didn't think it was important."

"How could that not be? Oh, never mind, have you girls been looking for her?"

"No," Stella couldn't hold the act anymore, starting to finally panic. "we've been looking for her everywhere! Tecna's been trying to use math to figure out where she was kidnapped from, all we know is she was! We should have never left her alone!"

"Stella, your talking like she's some sort of pet. Wait, kidnapped? Something interfering with the tracking device?"

Stella frowned, "wait, you know about the tracking devices?"

Helia laughed a little, "we all knew, it was Timmy's idea, to make it easier to find Bloom when some new evil comes after her. Tecna thought it would be good to put one in everyone, just in case."

"_That_ isn't fair! It should have been our choices! Little good for nothing technology nerds!"

"He put one in Tecna, that she has no idea about too. Anyway, why would anyone _want_to take Flora? She doesn't have any good magic it seems."

"My thoughts exactly, only person other then Bloom that seems to be on _my_ page. Even_Brandon_ seems to think she can handle herself, it's his job to agree with me!"

"Stella! Get in here! I think I've figured something out!" Tecna called from the other room and Stella sighed.  
"Goodbye Helia."

She then came into the room, with a rather bitter face on. "what is it?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Due to my math and deductive reasoning, Flora should be somewhere in _this_ abandoned building." Tecna pointing to a spot on the map on her computer, "we should be able to find her now."

"How does that even work?"

"_please_ don't make her explain again! It was boring! Let's just go and get this over with." Bloom muttered, shaking her head at Stella for even asking, a stupid question.

~~

"I've got something for you flower." Flora looked around, but, she couldn't see him, it might end up being some weird magical thing. Something that would scare her most likely.

"And what's that Baltor?" Flora asked, trying to locate where he was, but his voice seemed to have come from everywhere at one time.

"Just a little present, I hope it will make you feel better." He said, he came threw the stairway door, carrying a large potted plants, and Flora lit up at the sight of it. It had vines, covered in flowers ranging in different colors, across the different vines. He opened the cage, setting it down by Flora before locking the cage up again. "So, do you like it?"

"I do, thank you Baltor." Flora set her hand on one of the vines, hoping to be able to talk to it.

"You won't be able to speak to it." Baltor came over, running his hands through her hair, "only I have power in here sweetheart."

"So, why'd I get a gift?" Flora asked, looking back at him.

"Shh, little flower, I just wanted you to feel more at home." Baltor wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "And I want you to be happy, I mean, so you'll, err... Cooper-"

"Stop Baltor," Flora smiled, cutting him off. "Of course you'd say that, I don't believe you though. Are you still looking for that flower? You shouldn't waste your time here, if you really want to take over the universe."

Baltor grumbled, pulling away and rubbing his forehead. "I'm so tired of it, I've studied tons of magic overtime, but everything I find about it makes no sense Flora! I think there's something about bloodlines, and finding it in the past, or something like that, I just want to relax, with you." He pulled her up onto his lap, pinning her with his arms.

"Maybe it's so hard to find, because, it doesn't actually exist, so they don't intend on you ever finding it... That could be why you can't." Flora looked up at him, "you should really forget about revenge, taking over the universe, and just work on your, transformation."

"I will find it, they wouldn't put so much effort into something that didn't exist." Baltor froze, with what she said next, he doubted himself right now. "I'm not, I don't, I... Shut up!" He muttered, pressing there lips together, 'supposedly' to take her mind off it, before she said anything else, but it was, more for himself. He pulled back, smiling down at her.

"Why did you do that?" Flora asked, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, trying to tell herself it was terrible. Even if she did change him, they wouldn't let her feel that way, ever.

"Hey, I know you liked it little flower, don't fight me." Baltor put his finger on her lips, hoping she wouldn't say anything. "You should join me, I think you'll be better off that way. You know, I have so many plans for you, amazing ones, if you just would join me." He moved his hands again, tugging at the shoulders of her shirt. "Would it be to terrible to tear this off?"

She grabbed at her shirt, "yes! You can't tear it off!"

"So you will join me? That's great! I'll get started right away." Baltor's grin just got wider, even though he knew what came next.

"That was **not** what I was talking about, and you know it." Flora rolled her eyes, taking hold of his hands so she could get off of him. "Wouldn't turn evil, not even in your wildest dreams."

"I'll get what I want little flower." He frowned, getting up and heading out.

"Or maybe I'll get what I want sweetie." Flora added, before he was out of ear shot.

~~

"She isn't here Tecna!" Stella seemed to be on the verge of exploding, "your 'calculations' are always a stupid waste of time!"

"I was... Wrong?"

**A/N::  
Been gone for awhile, and lost ALL of my stories. :( I could go into detail, but, no. That would be boring.  
Here is the long awaited chapter! And I'll be updating my other stories soon, have chapters to write, and Helia... Went strange in this chapter. O.o don't know where that came from.**


	7. Sharing Secrets

Flora smiled in her sleep, she knew he was there, with his arms wrapped around her. But she didn't care, as long as he didn't try any funny business, which seemed to be where her trust around him lacked. But his breath on the back of her neck was slow, he couldn't possibly be awake, it was also warm. Made her forget how cold it was all alone in there. But she, she couldn't sleep any longer, opening her eyes with a sigh. A part of her told her she shouldn't trust Baltor so much, she shouldn't _like_ his company.

A part of her told her this was all wrong, even if she seemed to think it was alright.  
She had a boyfriend.  
She had friends, that hated Baltor's guts.  
But she felt like she needed Baltor now too.  
And he needed her.

Flora had never felt so conflicted, she wasn't sure about anything, she couldn't tell if she was missed. Couldn't tell if they where looking for her, or even noticed her absence. And she couldn't tell if she could change Baltor, he was just confusing her. If only there was a way to get her answers. She felt Baltor's breathing pattern just change slightly as his jaw formed a smirk, no doubt a good dream, and the first thing she thought was it might be about Bloom, causing her to frown. _Everyone_ liked Bloom.

She gasped a little bit as something poked the back of her leg, she was pretty sure she knew what that was. Must have been a _really_ good dream, not wanting to think about what it might be about anymore. She took the book from the night stand, flipping through the pages, it was Baltor's latest assumption of where he'd find his little time lilly, the only book of which she actually had seen.

She stopped on a page with a picture of a women, who looked like her, her... Grear great grandmother? Flora starred for a moment in disbelief, it couldn't be her great great grandmother, could it? It took her awhile before her eyes finally trailed down to the caption attached to the image, she couldn't believe it, it even sounded real.

_A forgotten memory, shared between two,  
Could create a map, leading to the first clue._

It didn't even make sense, but she felt the need to hide this, he'd figure something from that page. She tore it out before setting the book back on the nightstand, folding the paper into her pocket. He pulled her closer, pressing a little to hard for a moment, if his hands where any higher, she swore... But, she just let him pull her back against him closing her eyes to fall back into the beautiful dream land.

Knowing he loved the trust she had in him.

* * *

"So, Flora, I had a question." Baltor leaned over her almost menacingly, grinning wildly. "what where you talking about hiding?"

"It doesn't really matter, you know, nothing really." She looked away from him, trying to avoid the question. But he wanted an answer, pinning her down.

"I asked, and your supposed to answer, sweetheart."

"Fine, I need to get it off my chest anyways." Flora sighed, pulling the neckline of her shirt down, to show a dark scar, that appeared to be in the shape of an S. Baltor pulled away slightly, knowing exactly what that scar ment, not to mention he had one to match. "I was, they called me..." She stopped, looking down. "They said I was a freak, Melida had, made it so every child back home hated me. They picked on me, beat me up even, and all I wanted was revenge."

Flora began to cry slightly, wiping her tears away so she could continue. "I heard the stories and legends about her, and I knew it would be terrible, but I went to the woods anyway. I wanted to find her, Succubi, and I did. I saw the beautiful blonde fly down to meet me, with a kind smile, the dark red dress, the huge matching bat wings, but she looked so kind. I told her about everyone, I told her about Melida, and she just nodded her head, with a pout, like she understood. She told me it would hurt to get what I wanted, but I agreed anyways, and I still love her, she, helped me so much." Flora sighed again, thinking about what terrible state Succubi was in herself, no way to escape.

"She flew me to the cauldron, and gave me a lolly pop, told me to bite down on that if it hurt to much. The cauldron had a red liquid in it, blood, of children. She took out her special tool, to take some of my blood, leaving the mark. We then went to seek revenge on Melida, and I watched, and I, enjoyed it, then Melida was gone forever. I don't regret it, I just feel terrible, I did such a terrible thing, and I don't even feel sorry about it. I even went back to her again, got a second mark, for a different bully, I-"

"Flora, just stop, before you hurt yourself." Baltor wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. "I know all about Succubi, I have, a mark of my own. Revenge feels good doesn't it?"

"It shouldn't." Flora shook her head.

"But it does, right? I know I'm right." He cleared his throat. "You know, the real terrible thing is Succubi doesn't mean to."

"I know, I just wish someone would set her free." Flora mumbled, leaning against him.

"Yeah, someone really should little flower, someone really should." Baltor pressed her against his chest, trying to make her feel better. He then looked down at her, "you know, the fact you'd been share that with me, it's amazing."

"A forgot Memorie," she whispered with a gasp.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just, you seem so nice now." Flora smiled up at him.

**A/N::  
I might end up telling Succubi's story later, but for now, you can just have fun guessing.**


End file.
